


To call a mate

by Making_excuses



Series: Meow means woof in cat [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Making_excuses/pseuds/Making_excuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is on the phone, Jenson is confused</p>
            </blockquote>





	To call a mate

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Ciro0 you are as always the best Beta reader anyone could ask for! 
> 
> **Disclaimer** No money is made, the characters only share a name with real people, I am not in any way shape or form saying that either of them has done any of what I have written.

“Hi mate, I just can’t get to dinner this weekend,” Will said to the person on the other end of the phone. “I know, we will try again after I get back from Canada, okay?” he continued. He looked sadder than what Jenson would have assumed as he was only missing dinner, but Jenson also understood how hard it was to keep up friendships outside of the track.

Jenson caught Will’s hand and made him sit down on the sofa as he walked past him again. When the younger man was seated he leant closer to Jenson.

“Sure, I love you too,” Will said hanging up on the phone, taking Jenson’s hand.

“You know if you wanted to go hang out with your mates, you could just do that today? I don’t mind,” Jense told him, intertwining their fingers.  

“My mates?” Will asked, reaching towards the remote so he could turn on the television. He was sure there was a football match on.  

“Your mate on the phone?” Jenson clarified.

“My mum?” Will looked more confused than the day Jenson asked him if he wanted help reaching something from the top shelf.

“Who the fuck calls their mother _mate_?” Jenson asked, regretting it when he got a very sharp elbow jabbed in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Mate:  
> What it normally means: A friend.  
> What it means in Essex: Anybody you speak to including friends, family, children, adults, and strangers


End file.
